Eggnog
by Punzy
Summary: While at college, Kurt and Dave attend a Christmas party. After a couple glasses of spiked eggnog and an encounter with mistletoe, they're "just friends" standing seems to be changing. Kurtofsky! Holiday Fluff!


**Ok so this is my first fic I've written in a long time. It's also my first glee and slash fic. Some Holiday fluff for the much deserving pirates.  
>Oh, and I've never been to Kent State, and I really didn't research anything about it so all that is pulled from my as-a-ankles ;)<br>**

**Rating: T for kissing, little cuddling, and slight drunkenness  
>Paring: Kurt HummelDave Karofsky  
>Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox<strong>

Eggnog

"Why am I here Karofsky?" Kurt said in a bitter voice.

Dave winced at the last name, the harsh tone meant that Kurt really didn't want to be here. But it was for his own good, Dave convinced himself. Kurt had broken up with Blaine two months ago, and he still hadn't smiled like he use to.

So what better way to get a reaction out of someone, Dave thought, than a loud party with tons of college students. It was the weekend before winter break. Everyone had finished their exams and were ready to let loose.

"Come on, a little eggnog, a little karaoke and you'll be having a blast." Dave insisted, gently grabbing Kurt's gloved hand to lead him inside the fraternity house. He let out a relieved sigh when Kurt curled his fingers around Dave's and followed him without any more protests.

The Beta House was packed with people. Strobe lights were flashing on the walls, and the base was up so loud that it vibrated through the floor. The only sign that it was a week until Christmas was the occasional Santa hat and a few sparse decorations.

The boys were only in the house for two minutes when Kurt shouted above the music."Well we came," Kurt said, "and now I'm going. Bye David."

"Oh no-no-no, you're not." Dave took Kurt by the shoulders and pushed him into the Kitchen. "You're going to at least attempt to have fun before you go home to sulk for two weeks."

"I'm _not_ sulking." Kurt said, outraged at the accusation.

"Yes you are." A short toe head blond, pointed at Kurt while holding a plastic cup in the same hand. "I had a date with Brian last week and had no idea what to wear. You were too busy being all emo in your dorm to help. I went in my crocs, Kurt, _my crocs!_"

"See?" Dave said.

Kurt was getting irritated. "Yes well I'm sorry, Cindy. But I don't see how being surrounded by classmates I don't even talk to, and getting buzzed off eggnog is going to help anything!"

"Don't bash the 'nog, my friend." Craig came up and put a cup on the counter in front of Kurt. "This stuff could create peace in the middle east." Kurt did not look convinced. The dark skinned boy lifted his right hand as if on trial. "My grandmother's famous recipe, I swear by it."

"Come on Kurt, you haven't been yourself," Cindy said in a soft, pleading voice. "We've missed you."

"Yeah even your drama queen diva self." Craig said. Cindy drove her elbow in his side.

Kurt looked at his friends. Cindy was looking at him with small smile, while Craig peered at him through his glasses.

Kurt glanced at Dave who had just picked up the cup from the counter. The football player gave him a knowing smile. Kurt really was getting tired of being sad.

"All right, fine. In the spirit of the holidays," a small smile graced his lips. "I'll party." The small group cheered and Kurt took the eggnog from Dave's hand.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself, you dragged me here. You're now my official driver for the evening. Sucks for you." Kurt stuck his tongue out at Dave before taking a swing of the creamy drink.

Dave laughed, happy to see a bit of the old, quick witted, Kurt back.

The song changed beat and Craig exclaimed, "This is my giddy down jam!" He took Cindy's hand. "Come, Cindy Lou Who! Dance with me!"

"You know I hate being called that." She said trying not to smile as they swayed into the lager room.

Kurt finished off his glass, surveying the room with Dave content in silence beside him. It was the most diverse group Kurt's ever seen at a Kent party. About half the students had already made the trek home, so the party was full of the leftovers. A mix of everyone, the drama geeks, the math nerds, the trust fund babies, not as many frat boys as Kurt first thought.

A voice called out 'Karaoke!' And a small group migrated towards the back room. Dave turned and smiled at Kurt. The singer smiled back mischievously and grabbed David's hand.

Kurt hadn't sung just for the joy of singing in the months. He excitedly choose one of his favorite Christmas's songs and quickly lost himself in the melody. A real smile finally spreading on his face.

Maybe Dave had been right, Kurt thought. Maybe all he needed was a little eggnog and karaoke.

* * *

><p>Dave watched as Kurt twirled in time to his song. The young performer swung his hips in ways that weren't even legal. Dave really tried not to stare but it was just so hard! Kurt always had this effect on Dave, even when they were just sitting in the library studying. Dave would always try his best to keep his eyes on his textbook, but always found himself glancing up to watch Kurt. Every time the boy put the end of his pencil in his mouth, Dave was overcome with the urge to jump across the table and take those full lips for himself. And now watching Kurt dance to the beat, Dave wanted more than anything just to hold him tight, grab his slim hips and not let go until the spring.<p>

It wasn't like this at the beginning. When Kurt showed up at Kent State's first GSA meeting of the year, David just wished he would disappear. Dave had come out when he came to Kent State a year ago. And it was great, he made friends, played football, even went on a few dates. It was if someone had come in and just erased his past. Then Kurt shows up, and it's like it's like he's back in high school, back in the closet, bulling people because he's scared.

After the initial shock of seeing Karofsky at a Gay Straight Alliance meeting, he proceeded to blurt in surprise. "You're out." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." Dave looked off to the side.

Kurt smiled at him. Not the small smile of pity or forgiveness that he'd gotten before. A real smile, big and bright. It almost knocked Dave off his feet.

"That's great. I'm really happy for you David."

Over the next few months Dave found himself Kurt's company often. Dave was really the only person Kurt knew on campus. So anytime the Hummel boy had a question about classes or where a building was he always went to Dave. They would talk. About home mostly, then classes and life. Eventually Kurt would just end up hanging out with Dave without reason. Because at some point they became friends.

It was amazing really, Dave's former victim not only didn't tell his biggest secret, he also forgave him. And somehow, someway, began to trust him. Trust him enough to be his friend, and confined in him.

Even about his boyfriend troubles.

That's when David realized that his feelings were growing. The burning jealousy that would rise up in him anytime Kurt talked about Blaine. But his jealousy didn't last long, half way through the semester the break up happened.

Kurt said that it was mutual. Blaine was in New York and Kurt in Ohio, the distance was just too difficult so they decided to take the 'Just friends' route. But Dave, on several occasions, had heard Kurt go on and on about his relationship. Dave knew that Kurt thought the idea of a long distance relationship was sad, but romantic. And when Kurt skipped his classes Dave went to find him crying in his dorm.

Dave sat on the bed with Kurt and held him throughout the afternoon. Dave Rubbed Kurt's back and listened as he defended, screamed, cried, and swore, about what happened. Dave was silent and let Kurt vent out all of his emotions.

Once Kurt had hiccuped to a stop, the two of them ordered the greasiest, everything-on-it, pizza that they could get delivered. Dave stayed until the wee hours of the morning watching musicals he couldn't stand, as Kurt recited the words by heart.

When Kurt had finally fell asleep, Dave gently laid a blanket on him. Staring at Kurt's sleeping face a realization hit Dave. He liked Kurt. He _really_ liked Kurt.

Dave leaned down on impulse. Just _yearning_ to taste Kurt's lips again. To kiss him right this time. He was just inches from Kurt's lips and Dave could feel the breath from Kurt's nose tickling his face. Then Kurt stirred, and softly murmured, in a heartbroken tone, "Blaine."

That stopped Dave cold in his tracks. He immediately rose to his feet and left Kurt's dorm. He swore not to ever pursue his feeling for Kurt.

After all, what kind of right did Dave have to fall in with love Kurt? Dave didn't even deserve the forgiveness and friendship that he already gained. _And_ the boy just had his heart shattered by his first love.

No, Dave wasn't going to do a single thing. Nothing but watch in misery as Kurt finished his third song, and his fifth glass of Craig's eggnog. His butt looking fabulous in his tight, sleek, pants, as Kurt shook it shamelessly at on the final note. It was almost too much for Karofsky to handle.

Kurt sashayed over with a devilish smile on his face. "Hiya handsome, come here often?" Kurt giggled shamelessly as if he had told the funniest joke ever.

Dave smiled up at him. "You're at bit tipsy aren't you?"

"Noooooo," Kurt drew out. "Well, maybe a little." He grinned.

Dave shook his head and called out to Craig as he passed. "What'd you put in that stuff?"

Craig just beamed, "Secret recipe!"

"Oh come on Dave I'm only a little buzzed, I swear." Kurt grabbed one of Dave's hands and hauled him out of his seat. "You need to dance with me!"

"Oh no, I don't dance, and you know it."

This got Kurt started on singing the High School Musical song. When he looked expectantly at Dave said. "And I don't sing either."

"Well your no fun." Kurt stopped momentarily to pout at him. Then all of a sudden there sounded a few cat calls and whistles. Dave looked around confused until a laughing Kurt pointed to above their heads.

Mistletoe.

Kurt seemed to find this turn of events hilarious while Dave was frozen on the spot. That is until Kurt proceeded to loop his free arm around Dave's neck while the other one dangled, holding his glass.

"You do sorta owe me a kiss, you know."

"I-I do?" Dave could feel himself blushing as Kurt kept inching closer and closer to his face.

"Yeah, after all my first kiss pretty much sucked. You owe me a do over." Kurt's voice became a whisper as he leaned into Dave. Dave's gasp was silenced by Kurt's smothering lips.

Dave had room for only one thought in his head and it was, _He's right._ Dave _did_ owe Kurt a kiss. He owed Kurt the best, most passionate, kiss that he could give. So Dave put everything into it, pressing his mouth firmly, but gently against Kurt's.

Dave could hear the cheers and shouts of the on lookers but really didn't pay attention to them, especially when he felt Kurt's tongue slide against his closed lips.

Dave recovered from the surprise intrusion in his mouth. They slowly swirled their tongues together, Kurt tasted like the spice from the eggnog.

Kurt's tongue started to retreat but Dave took the mussel between his teeth, gently pulling it back in his mouth, where he started to suck on it. To this Kurt sounded a low moan and arched his back, causing Dave to dip him downward.

Dave wasn't sure how long the kissed lasted. But when they finally resurfaced their onlookers seemed to have lost interest. Dave was bent half way down, holding Kurt so he wouldn't fall.

They just stared at each other for a bit, both breathing heavily, mouths slightly agape. The alcohol haze seemed to have cleared from Kurt's eyes, Dave wondered if Kurt faked being drunk.

"Uh."

"Um-yeah, we better . . ." Dave straightened and the two boys detangled themselves from one another.

"Oh," Kurt muttered as he looked at his glass. He had apparently spilled it during the kiss, getting eggnog all over his hand.

It might have been from the euphoric high of kissing Kurt, or maybe Dave was just loosing his mind. Whatever the reason, Dave found his hand closing around Kurt's wrist, and bringing it up to his mouth. Dave stared right in to a wide eyed Kurt as his tongue flicked out lapping up the spilled holiday drink off his hand.

Kurt about dropped his cup. He stared at Dave, who was now frozen in realization of what he had just done. Dave's mouth opening and closing like a fish trying to form words.

Eventually Kurt's eyes darted around trying to find anywhere else to look than Dave. When it came to rest just beyond Dave's shoulder, he froze.

"It's snowing."

"What?" Dave turned around to look through the window. "Oh yeah. It's been doing that for a couple of hours now."

"Crap." Kurt withdrew his wrist, quickly finding a napkin and cleaning his hand up. "I need to go. They never salt the drive to Caritige Hall, and it's a nightmare to get through."

Kurt started to shuffle through the house towards the door. Dave was right on his heels. "Alright, I'm driving." He held out his hands expectantly for Kurt's keys.

Kurt gave him a sour look, "I'm perfectly capable-" Kurt stumbled and caught himself on the railing, he looked positively green.

"Holy— What the heck did you put in that stuff, Craig?"

They heard Craig's laugh from two rooms over.

Kurt clutched his head, Dave was still holding out his hand. Finally Kurt reluctantly surrendered his keys. Dave couldn't help but grin at Kurt unhappy scowl.

"Fine I just have to get back to my dorm I'm supposed to be leaving at four in the morning."

Kurt and Dave trudged through the snow and filed into Kurt's Navigator. Dave turned the engine. "You do realize that's in, like, three hours, right?"

Kurt looked at the dash clock and groaned, slumping in his seat.

The drive was quiet. Dave just kept replaying the kiss over and over in his mind, trying to figure out what it meant. The moment when Dave licked Kurt hand, came in his mind. Turning beat red at the thought he stole a glance at Kurt. He was slouched in his seat, his knee drawn up, and his head lolled against the window. Dave almost thought he was asleep but the concentrated frown gave it away. Dave wondered if Kurt was thinking about the same thing he was.

They came to the turn off for Caritige Hall, Kurt's dorm. Dave wouldn't have believed there was even a drive there if he hadn't known better. It was completely covered in a thick layer of snow. Not even one tread mark on it.

"Holy crap." Kurt said.

"Wow, they didn't salt it or anything." Dave said amazed.

Kurt groaned, "Great, just freakin' perfect!"

"It's ok," Dave stated as he drove away. "Just crash at my dorm and get your stuff in the morning. After they plow the road."

Kurt was sighed, kneading his forehead. "They wont plow it until five, which means I wont be leaving until six. Urg! I'm going to have to tell them I'm going to be late." Kurt grumbled as he pulled out his phone, texting his family.

"Why do you gotta be there so early?" Dave asked as he pulled into clear parking lot of the less distinguished dorms.

"Grandparent's visiting. They haven't been to Ohio since mom died."

"Oh." Dave turned off the car, and they quickly fled into the warm building.

"What about you? What time do you got to leave?" They traveled up the elevator, a cheesy Christmas Muzak crackled through the old speakers.

"Oh, I don't have to leave until noon."

"Mhm." They lapsed into a slightly awkward silence.

When they made it up to Dave's dorm, it was he could do to not think about the fact that Kurt will be _sleeping_ in the same room as him.

"Your roommate already left?"

"Yeah, thank God. I got pretty sick of getting kicked out of my own room just so he could have sex with his girlfriend."

Kurt wrinkled his nose and looked at the stripped bed. "Oh, there's no way! Urg! Good God are those stains?" Kurt threw up his hands and and turned away from the scene. "I am _not_ sleeping on that!"

Dave just laughed at Kurt's reaction. "That's fine, you can share with me or whatever."

They ended up in silence again with Kurt not looking at him. It reminded Dave of just how awkward this situation is.

"Uh," Dave rubbed his head nervously. "Do you need pajamas or something?"

"Yeah, that would be nice." Kurt said still not quite making eye contact.

Dave pulled out an over sized T shirt. "Uh sorry, I think all my pants would fall off you."

"It's fine." Kurt took the T shirt from Dave and held it up. Raising an eyebrow he said, "An oversized T? Really? This thing would be huge on _you_."

"Hey, we're not all into fancy silk pajamas. And besides it's comfortable."

Kurt hummed in doubt. He turned around so his back faced Karofsky and he started to strip. David turned around immediately so he wouldn't stare. Before long they were both dressed for bed.

The sight David saw when he turned around was not one he was expecting. He knew his shirt would be large on Kurt but he didn't think it would be _that_ large. The Hummel boy was carefully folding his clothes scarcely clad in Armani boxers and Dave's shirt. It was so big on him that it hung on his frame. The sleeves reached his elbows, the hem was right above his boxers, and the neckline swooped off his shoulder exposing his pale collarbone.

It took all Dave's self control not to nibble on that bit of flesh, to see if he could get a breathy moan from the boy.

Sleep. That's all Dave needed to get his mind off the attractive boy in his room. The attractive boy that he was in love with and couldn't have. Dave crawled into his bed, as close to the wall as he could get to give Kurt room.

The lights went out and Kurt silently joined him in the bed. They were carefully trying not to touch, but Dave felt Kurt's foot come to rest against his ankle. They were facing each other, but Dave could only make just make out the faint outline of Kurt's face in the darkness.

Dave was almost asleep when he heard a small noise as Kurt stifled a whimper. Dipping his chin to his chest, as if to make himself smaller.

"You ok?" Dave asked, "Is it your head?"

Kurt silently shook his head.

Dave took a moment before asking his next question. "Is it Blaine?" Kurt didn't answer. Dave sighed, "He's an idiot you know that? An idiot to let someone like you get away."

When Kurt remained silent and still, Dave worried he said too much. But then his soft voice repiled, "I know."

Dave took a chance, and gently cupped Kurt's face. Kurt slowly relaxed into his hand, and moved forward to place his head in the crook of Dave's neck. "I know," he repeated more confidently this time.

In a shaking voice Kurt said. "One day I'm going to become famous and have hundreds of suitors pining for my attention then I'm going to take my pick. I won't have to watch anyone walk away from me ever again." His hand forming a fist against Dave's chest.

"I don't doubt it. Any guy too stupid to not chase after you doesn't deserve your acknowledgment." Dave was now stroking Kurt's hair. Surprisingly he didn't seem to mind.

Kurt's reply came in a whisper. "Would you chase after someone?"

"If I knew I had a chance. Yes, defiantly." He answered immediately.

Kurt was pressed up against Dave, his hands clutching the bigger man's shirt. Dave's arms were wrapped lovingly around him. _When did that happen?_ "You always have a chance, Dave. The other person just doesn't always know it."

* * *

><p>Dave awoke and the morning sun was streaming through his window.<p>

Dave sat up and looked around, he saw his T shirt perfectly folded on his dresser. There was a note on top. As soon as he saw the hand writing the memories of last night came flooding back to him. He kissed him! He kissed Kurt Hummel! And-and, he slept with him! Wait no, not like that, they just shared the bed. He thought about what Kurt had told him right before they fell asleep. He wondered if it meant anything. Dave, picked up the note and started reading.

_Dear Dave,_

_You sure can sleep like a log! I poked your face and you didn't even flinch! But anyway, Thank you for letting me stay. I greatly appreciated it even if you do snore like a chainsaw._

_Who knows maybe we'll run into each other in Lima. Small town right?_

_Well I've seen two plow trucks go by so the drive _should_ be clear by now._

_Merry Christmas, David. I'll see you soon._

_~Kurt_

The note wasn't particularly long. And it did contain good natured insults, that seemed to scream friend zone. But even so, Dave caught himself rereading it while packing.

_See you soon,_ Dave thought with a smile. Yes, it seems like things are changing.

**What the crap did I just right? I apologize for the perspective change that seemed to happen and the fact that the story really isn't consistent. And my spelling errors . . . and grammar . . . and if they came off a little too OCC.  
>Btw I've never been around someone who was drunk before, or even a little buzzed, so my writing of that may have been really off.<strong>

**This may become a part of a lager story I'm working on which would explain why Dave is a year ahead of Kurt in college.**

**Ok, thank you lovies for reading! Reviews would be wondrous!  
>Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!<br>~Punzy**


End file.
